Triplets!
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Shiro found out he was expecting triplets during his last visit to the doctor and doesn't know how to tell Kuroh. Mpreg, Kushiro.『 Being redone and made into a small series! 』


**A/N:** _**I felt like typing something adorable with these two. Their relationship is quite obvious.**_

 _ **First Kushiro Fanfiction, so hush.**_

 _ **Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant and showing a lot more than they thought they would-perhaps thinking they dated the Pregnancy wrong. Next ultrasound, they find out the reason: They're not having one, not two, but three! Person A is shocked, wondering how they're going to tell Person B (OT3 Bonus: Person C is with them on the visit and just plain excited).**_

 _ **[ The song I was listening to while typing this was: Haruka Kanata - Bleach (J-rock). ]**_

 _ **Grammatical errors?: YES BECAUSE WE LIKE THEM.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'M THE FUCKING AUTHOR. I TOTALLY DO OWN ''K''.**_

* * *

'' _You are so brave and quiet, I forget you are suffering.''_

― _Poems Porn, Facebook_

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Flashback**

 _Shiro was ordered to laid down on the examination table while the nurse grabbed things she needed before popping back into the room with her equipment. Once she was ready, Shiro became more nervous than ever. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, trying to see if it was possible for him to get comfortable. Kuroh forced him to go, but told him he couldn't go because he had things to do by himself so he dropped him off. All he had to do was text Kuroh if he wanted to go home. So why wasn't he? Because if he didn't get checked, Kuroh would probably rip his head off without a second thought. Sighing, he watched as the woman moved things around for a few seconds before she turned to him with a bright smile on her face. She acted like she didn't find it weird that a pregnant male was sitting in the same room with he_ r― _it didn't surprise many people―technology had advanced and allowed males to also get pregnant. The idea kind of ticked the women off because they found it weird that one male would want to get pregnant, rather than having a surrogate mother._

 _The nurse instructed Shiro to pull his pants down and pull his shirt up a bit in order to find his child's heartbeat. As he did that, she pulled out a bottle of gel out and prepared to glop it onto Shiro's stomach. But before she did that, she told him it'd be cold. She only got a nod from him. Smiling, she squeezed the bottle, allowing the gel to slip out of the bottle and onto his stomach. When the gel made contact with Shiro's stomach, he wanted to shrink away into Kuroh's arms. The bad thing was that Kuroh wasn't there to comfort him because he had ''other things'' to do. Like what? Clean the house even though it's fine? A shiver crept down the whitette's spine but he soon recovered as the woman placed the wand on top of his stomach, in search of his child's heartbeat. The reaction he got from her sent his heart racing. He froze up. His blood turned ice-cold and his eyes flashed with worry about his child's safety. Did something bad happen? Was she going to announce something that'd ruin his life?_

 _Then again, he'd been extremely healthy, so why would something happen to him? It'd be stupid if something had happened to his child even though he was clean (most likely due to Kuroh being strict). Sure, he had some candy and sweets now and then, but they shouldn't interfere with his child, right? It was simply a craving of his he had. Kuroh told him one day that his cravings were the worst in the world. He swore he never saw someone eat fish and ice cream together, making Shiro flip total shit onto him. After a few weeks, Shiro became moodier than he had ever been in his entire life, which scared the fuck out of him and Kuroh because it was another side of him neither of them had seen before―even his weight increased. Shiro became a bit more self-conscious of himself due to the extra weight he put on. He could barely move without someone's help. He'd end up crying about how he had more weight and that he was fat even when Kuroh told him he wasn't. Shiro would switch moods within seconds. At first, the two males thought that they dated the pregnancy wrong―which is why Shiro is now here, worrying his ass off about what the nurse has to say about his child._

 _The woman turned the screen a bit so Shiro could see it. She kept on hand on the wand and the other on the screen. She didn't seem alarmed, but Shiro was freaking out over the fact that she would deliver some life-changing news about how his child was probably dead due to him frequently moving around all day, or that his child probably had some type of tumor―or the fact that he'd probably have to do a C-section due to his child's surroundings being too slim. He didn't really have that girly figure. He didn't have a woman's hips, so it could affect how the child was to be born._

'' _Oh my,'' the woman exclaimed as she examined the screen some more._

'' _I-is something wrong?" Shiro stuttered, sweat-dropping like crazy._

'' _Hm? Oh, no! You're not having_ _a_ _baby. You're not having twins, but triplets!'' She chuckled before wiping the gel from Shiro's large stomach. It was so large he had to wear one of Kuroh's shirts._

'' _You're kidding, right? We only planned for one child.''_

'' _Nope! I'm a hundred percent sure you're having triplets~!" The nurse said in a sing-song type of voice that made Shiro cringe from shock._

 **End of Flashback**

''Kuroh!''

The said Japanese male grunted in response, poking his head out of the room he was currently in. He had a paintbrush tucked away behind an ear. He watched as a heavily pregnant Shiro waddled into the room. His white hair stood up in many directions, telling Kuroh he took a small nap right after he had gotten home. The whitette rubbed and blinked sleep away from his amber eyes, but failed. He still looked tired. Kuroh stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to Shiro so he wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way to him. The pregnant male smiled happily at the fact that Kuroh wouldn't make him walk over to him. Instead, the two sat down on the nearest couch. How was he going to say this? Without hesitating any longer, Shiro blurted it out:

''I found out I'm pregnant with triplets.''

Kuroh, who was relaxing in a chair, leaning back, almost fell backwards, ''What!"

''I'm having...t-t-triplets,'' Shiro said. Kuroh almost couldn't hear what he said because it came out like a whisper.

It took Kuroh a minute to process the entire thing before Shiro broke out crying, saying how he knew Kuroh didn't want to have two other children, and would most likely ditch him for someone else.

''Why in the Hell would I leave you? Just because you're having triplets, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I mean, sure it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it,'' the Japanese male walked over to Shiro, pulling him into a hug.

''Are you sure? I mean this is the time when most people would lea-''

''Shut up, Shiro.''

''Okay.''

''Now we know why you're so huge at only five months,'' Kuroh smirked.

Shiro sniffled a few times then hit Kuroh's chest with a pout painted across his face. His amber orbs shined with endless energy. He had a lot of energy for a heavily pregnant person who was only five months along. Kuroh only smirked and leaned down to peck Shiro's lips,

''I love you, idiot.''

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _**So my ear infection came back…**_

 _ **Review because I ish uploading the second chapter for 'Alone In The World' tomorrow, in the morning.**_


End file.
